


Our love was made for movie screens

by louisand28



Series: You make my world feel so right when it's wrong [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Alternate Universe, Drama Student Louis, Fluff, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, Prom, Promposal, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Zerrie if you squint, but only mild, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff, sophiam if you squint, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisand28/pseuds/louisand28
Summary: The beginning timeline of Louis and Harry's relationship.ORThe one where Louis and Harry discover things through each other.PS. really not as cheesy as it sounds





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo. This is my first fic and will be mainly fluff but like nothing too pukey. Follow my twitter I guess @louisand28  
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! xxx

"Fuck, fuck fuck." Louis murmured to himself as he practically ran through the empty halls. School finished about 10 minutes ago. He had to rush back because (to quote himself) "Zayn, I'm a wanker who forget to give his assignment in, and maybe I'm a wanker, but I refuse to be a wanker that fails." 

Out of nowhere the figure of a tall, lanky giant collided with his significantly smaller body. He never saw him coming. Quite literally. They crashed right into each other in the middle of the path, falling to the floor. 

"Oops." the tall boy smirked, hovering just above Louis.

"Hi." Louis said breathlessly. And holy shit, Louis' never seen anything more beautiful and enticing than this boy. His hair curled all the way down his neck, hanging just above shoulder length. It was the colour of oaky wood stained from the rain. God, and he even has perfect eyes. They were green like a grape, or a banana that isn't quite ripe yet.  _I wonder if he likes fruit._  
"I'm Louis. Do you like fruit?" he said quietly. _Oh my god. I just asked the human form of perfection if he likes fruit._

"I'm Harry. I do in fact like fruit." he whispered with a silent laugh.

"That's nice to know." Louis replied softly. 

Suddenly Harry looked frustrated and confused all at once.

"Louis," he said with complete seriousness.

"Harry," Louis said mimicking his tone.

"I want your number."

"How much?"

He paused for a moment, considering the question.

"So much that if you didn't give it to me, I might just get on my knees right here and beg for it."

"Good thing I have full intention of giving it you you," Louis said smugly.

He sat up and Louis followed suit, holding out his hand.

"Your phone."

Harry pulled it out of his pocket, never breaking eye contact. Chemistry. That's what this is. Louis feels so much chemistry between him and this boy and 'oh god, I have a science assignment to hand in,' Louis thought to himself.

"I have to go now or my teacher will fail me, I'll never graduate, never get a husband, never have kids and I'll die a failure."

"Not necessarily." And if Harry wasn't smirking before, he definitely is now. "I'll be your husband."

 _Fuck._  Louis clears his throat. "Um, ye-I mean...I should-I have to go, bye Harry."

***

From: Unknown number

_10:13PM: So, you never gave me an answer to my proposal ;)_

_I'd marry you any_ _day,_ Louis thought.

To: Harry

_10:15PM: Ah, but Mr [insert your last name here], you haven't even taken me on a date yet._

From: Harry

_10:16PM: Mr Styles :) And I might just take you up on that if you're not careful._

To: Harry

_10:18: So, I'm assuming you go to the same school as me considering you were there. What grade are you in?_

From: Harry

_10:18PM: 11th. You?_

To: Harry

_11th. Strange I've never seen you._

From: Harry

_10:21PM: Well, I haven't exactly started school yet. Yesterday I was there for a final meeting with the headmaster. i just moved from Holmes Chapel. Kinda glad I did now. Today I met this boy with a really nice smile._

From: Harry

_10:21PM: If it wasn't clear I meant you._

To: Harry

_10:22PM: Funny you should say that, I could say the same thing._

From: Harry

_10:23PM: I really really hope you mean me. Anyways, I have to go now Louis. I'll see you on Monday? xxx_

To: Harry

_10:24PM:See you then X_

Louis ran to the shower to calm himself down. _Deep breaths, in, out._  He got out of the shower, dried himself off, put on a pair of boxers and got into bed. 

How can someone crawl into your heart with a pillow and camp in it like they belonged there the whole damn time? Like, what?

That's when inspirations poured out of his ears and led him to a pen and pencil.

 

_I want to write you a song_   
_One that's beautiful as you are sweet_   
_With just a hint of pain_   
_For the feeling that I get when you are gone_   
_I want to write you a song_

 

Louis fell asleep at his desk with thoughts of Harry. 

This is the day Louis discovered words. 


	2. Chapter 2

What do you wear when you're trying to impress the most flawless human on the earth? Louis settled for a deep red sweater and black skinny ( _skinny)_  jeans. Unlike most UK schools, his school doesn't have a uniform, which, thank fuck for that, because these jeans make his arse look amazing. 

From: Z

_I'm downstairs you wanker, hurry up._

"Bye, mum! Bye, girls!"

"Bye, Louis!" they all shout in unison.

Louis climbed into Zayn's black 2007 Mercedes. _My best friend's rich. It's unfair._

"Z! You'll never guess what!"

"You learnt your times tables," he answers smugly.

"Ha ha. Let's not go crazy. I met a boy, Zayn. He's gorgeous, he's so sweet, his voice sounds like a river in the middle of a silent rainforest, and hi-."

"Louis, what the fuck?"

"What?" he questions, confused.

"When the fuck did Shakespeare's spirit enter your body? And why is he now extremely gay?"

Louis laughed. "I don't know what's going on either. Like, the other day I wrote poetry about him. _Poetry,_ Zayn. Who am I?"

"How'd you meet the unfortunate boy."

"So you know how I forgot to give Miss Wilson my science assignment? I ran back to school to hand it in and we just, like, collided. And then he was on top of me."

" _In the middle of the school?!_ " Zayn exclaimed.

"No! No, not like that. He landed on top of me, we fell."

"I see. I've never met him?"

"His first day is today. He was at the school to meet with the headmaster, and I love him."

They sat the rest of the journey in comfortable silence.

"Let's go find your boy," Zayn said as they pulled up to the school.

And suddenly, Louis was nervous. Pissing-himself-scared nervous. A-storm-in-his-stomach nervous.

He walked to English, already late as he fiddled with his fingers. 'Deep breaths, Louis, you can do this,' he thought to himself.

"Mr Tomlinson, you're late."

"Sorry, sir."

That's when he saw Harry at the front of the class, staring at him, smiling slightly. Louis smiled back.

"This is Harry. He will be sitting with you."

Louis nodded his head and walked to his seat at the back of the class.  _Don't say something stupid again._

"Hi, Lou," Harry whispered, and fuck, Louis' insides melted at the nickname.

"Hello, Curly. Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm glad I can sit with you," he said as they got their books out. 

"And why is that?" Louis smirked.

"Well, partly because you're the only person here I know. Mostly because I enjoy spending time with you."

_Fuck, I'm gonna marry him._

Harry's face suddenly read hesitance.

"Louis," he said bluntly, in all seriousness.

"Yes."

"Where do you live?"

So Louis told him where he lived, and it turns they live with only a park in between them.

"Let me walk you home," Harry proposed.

 

And that's exactly what Harry did.

***

"Lou, I want to go to the park."

"Then go to the park," Louis said smiling.

"I want you to come with me"

"Okay."

And fuck, if Louis thought he was gorgeous before, it was nothing compared to now. The dim sun lit the 3/4 of Harry's face, and contrary to Louis' thoughts, that's not why his eyes were shining brighter than they ever have.

Harry lay down on the gentle grass, grabbed Loui's hand and pulled him alongside him.

"I like watching the clouds," Harry said softly.

"Why is that?" Louis whispered back.

"I see shapes in them. Usually I only see shapes that represent whatever's going on in my mind at the time."

"And what do you see now?"

"See that cloud there?" Harry pointed towards the sky. "To me that cloud looks like happiness."

"A cloud can't look like happiness."

"It can look like whatever you want it to. I think it looks like happiness because it's two clouds merging together. I've been watching those two all the way home. They keep getting closer and closer, Lou. It's nice to watch."

Louis propped himself up on one arm and stared down at Harry's face.

"I think that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Haz."

Harry's face lit up into a smile brighter than a new lightbulb.

"You called me Haz."

"Is that okay?"

"Go on a date with me," Harry said, face softening.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Louis teased.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"To be quite honest, all that matters is our date."

Harry smiled fondly at Louis before turning his attention back to the clouds. 

"That one there looks like a heart," he said.

Louis lay back down, subtly closer to Harry than he was before, but if you asked him, he'd say it was an accident.

That is the day Louis discovered clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Louis' phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey, Lou."

"Harry! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Are you free this Friday?"

"It just so happens that I am."

Harry sighed a breath of relief. "Good, because I want to take you on a date." Louis could hear his smile radiate through his voice.

"Good, because I want you to take me on a date."

"Good."

"Good."

The both laughed.

"I'll pick you up then."

"Can I ask where you're taking me?"

Harry feigned mock offence. "Most certainly not!"

"You're lucky I trust you.

"I most certainly am. I'll see you tomorrow, Lou!"

And that was that. Louis slept with a smile on his face.

***

The next morning, Louis practically ran to Zayn's car. 

"Zayn he asked me out!"

"Why'd he do that?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"When's the big date?"

"Friday."

"Where's he taking you?" Zayn asking whilst lighting a cigarette.

"No bloody idea. Could you at least smoke with the window open?"

Zayn was your typical bad boy; dark hair like a crow's feathers, leather jackets, strictly black/grey wardrobe, cigarettes and mystery. The whole package. Despite this, Zayn was passing all of his classes, never bullied anyone and was one of the best people you could ever be friends with. No one saw that side of Zayn, except for Louis and Liam. 

Louis and Zayn got out of the car and trudged towards the entrance. 

"Another day in paradise," Zayn mumbled sarcastically.

Nothing particularly eventful happened until lunch. Zayn, Liam and Louis sat at their usual table discussing Louis' upcoming play when Harry approached them.

"Haz!" Louis exclaimed.

"Mind if I sit?"

" 'Course not!"

"Hi Harry, I'm Liam."

"M'Zayn. You must be Harry. I've heard so, so, s-"

"So, Harry!" Louis interrupted, "how's your first week been?"

"I mean, it's been only been two days, but it's been pretty good. Do you guys know Niall?"

"Yeah, he's one of our best mates." Liam said, smiling  

"Really? Wow. Well, he's really the only other person I've properly interacted with other than you guys," Harry explained.

"You should sit with us," Zayn said. Harry looked slightly intimidated by Zayn.

"Um, I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is Harry, don't be silly," Louis said brightly.

Harry smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Lou."

And so, Harry was a part of the group. Everyone loved him just as much as they loved ea half other, (excluding Louis, who happened to love Harry a bit more).

***

That Friday, Harry picked Louis up just as he promised to. After an hour of contemplating, Louis finally decided on a deep blue sweater and washed black skinny jeans with black vans. He spent another half an hour to fix his quiff. This half hour also consisted of:

"Bloody hell, just stay up."

"Oh for god's sake!"

"It looks horrible. I'm going out with sex on legs and I can't even do my hair."

Harry showed up at the door wearing a long-sleeved pale pink button down and black skinny jeans, but more importantly, he had a single rose and a massive smile.

"Wow, you look amazing," Louis breathed.

"I could say the same to you. I hope you like roses." Harry extended the flower.

"You didn't have to do this," and by this point, Louis' smile matched Harry's.

"You didn't have to go on this date but you still did. Consider it a thank you."

"Believe me, it's no problem at all."

"Shall we go?"

"Absolutely."

Louis followed Harry to his car, and Harry drove them to their anticipated destination. The beach.

Louis got out of the car with his shoes in one hand, and out of no where, Harry's hand in the other.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked.

"More than okay," Louis smiled.

In the near distance, Louis saw something that looked like a small table with candles and a red tablecloth on it.

"What's that?" he asked, completely oblivious.

"It's our date," Harry whispered.

"Haz..." Louis was rendered speechless.

They spent the evening eating food served by Niall in a tuxedo, attempting a posh British accent to cover his thick Irish one. Their date consisted of laughter, smiles and affection oozing out of the two of them. Niall swore he could smell it. 

After eating, they got up from the table and took a walk down the beach, watching the sun as it finally set. 

Harry stopped walking. "Go out with me again."

"No," Louis said.

Harry stared at him, speechless.

"No, absolutely not. _I'm_ taking _you_ out this time."

That's when Harry jumped on Louis for a hug. They both laughed as they fell to the ground and rolled into the ocean.

"Harry! You've wet me!"

Harry put on a scandalised expression. "Louis! This is our first date! What kind of a man do you think I am?"

Louis smiled a small, soft, fond smile. "A gentleman," he whispered.

And even though the waves washed against their soaking bodies, Harry kissed Louis gently. He didn't stop until they got completely swallowed by water.

That is when Louis discovered the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week was a whirlwind for Harry. He joined the writing club, was given piles of work to catch up on and made a bunch of new friends, but no matter what, he always made his way back to Louis.

By Wednesday, Harry was confused and borderline upset; Louis hadn't yet brought up anything about the date he asked Harry on. At lunch, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis were sitting at their usual table. Harry slipped on the bench beside Louis just as Niall said "Lads, any big plans this weekend?"

"My mum and dad are taking me back to Wolverhampton, I'm pumped," Liam answered, ever enthusiastic.

"I have a date," Zayn said dully. Harry saw this as the perfect opportunity.

"Ooooh, Zaynie's got a date. How about you, Louis? What are you doing?"

"My mum's taking the girls away for a camping trip, so it's just me this weekend."

This brought Harry to the conclusion that either Louis didn't want to go out with him anymore, or he was completely clueless that Harry was pining for him, and unlike Harry, was being patient. See, the thing about Louis Tomlinson is, you don't just simply meet him. He leaves his mark on everyone. He's funny, loud, spontaneous, kind, loving, and Harry's never kissed anyone and felt fireworks all over his body.

"Haz? What's up, you look really frustrated with Niall's sandwich right now," Louis whispered to Harry, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Oh." Harry cleared his throat. "I'm just stressed. I need to paint my interpretation of beauty for art. I don't know what to paint."

"If you're free after school, I can help you. If you'd like," Louis suggested hopefully, rushing the last part.

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely."

***

That afternoon, Harry walked Louis back to his house.

"That cloud looks like a clock," he said.

"Elaborate."

"It's moving slowly, as if it's anticipating something," Harry said whilst opening his door and letting them in. He saw the confused look on Louis' face and tried to distract him. "So, are you any good at painting?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I'm absolutely rubbish." 

"Then why are you helping me on my painting-based art project?" Harry laughed weakly.

"Because it's an excuse to spend time with you," Louis said softly as they sat on Harry's bed.

"Um, yeah. Okay," Harry replied awkwardly.

"Haz, what's wrong? You're acting weird."

"Nothing," Harry said sternly, quietly.

"Ha-"

"Do you want me or not, Lou?"

"What?" Louis questioned softly.

"It's been five days since our date and you haven't brought it up once yet, and I understand if you don't want to go out with me again, but at least tell me instead of jerking me around."

Louis' face softened into something loving and apologetic. "No, of course I want to go on another date with you Harry. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned it yet, I just have no idea what to do, and your date was so perfect, and you're so perfect, but I swear as soon as I come up with something, I'll tell you straight away and we'll work it out."

Harry exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm a terrible person, Lou, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of anything."

Louis reached his hand out a cupped Harry's face and ran his thumb along his cheekbones. "I would've done this same. It's okay, love," he whispered gently, kindly.

And with Louis touching him and calling him love, Harry found his mural. "Im going to paint you."

 "I'm going to paint _on_ you," Louis smirked as he walked over to Harry's desk. He picked up a paintbrush and blue paint.

"We should do this outside," Harry suggested, laughing.

Harry led them to his garden and Louis sat down on the grass, Harry close beside him. Louis held Harry's arm and wrote  _Louis_ messily on the inside of his wrist.

"My turn," Harry said, and took the brush from Louis. He swiped the brush down Louis' nose, and they spent the rest of the evening chasing each other and drawing love hearts, sweet words and many profanities on the other's body. When they ran out of energy, they lay down on the grass in a peaceful silence. Harry scrawled the word  _beauty_ on Louis' lower back. That night Harry painted an outline of Louis in blue (like his eyes), pink and yellow (like his personality), and red (like Harry's growing love for him).

That is how Harry discovered paint.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was stumped. Harry had planned a perfect romantic date for them, and Louis couldn't come up with anything. How do you top a private dinner on the beach at sunset? Louis had left it so long that Harry began to question Louis' feelings for him, which is the most ridiculous thing because Louis feels stronger for Harry than he does about the fact that pineapples do _not_ belong on pizza. 

"Fizzy, my best friend, my favourite sister, the good-looking sibling. How are you today?"

"What do you want, Lou?"

"Help me plan my date with Harry?" Louis asked hopefully.

"Well what have you come up with so far?"  
"Erm...nothing actually."

"Make a list then," Fizzy said, already bored with the conversation. 

"But I have nothing to write on it," Louis groaned as he mildly hit his head against his desk.

"How about a movie?"

"Too generic."

"Or...a picnic?

And after 15 minutes, they had a list.

_-Zoo_

_-Ice-skating_

_-Movies_

_-Picnic_

Louis hated them all. 

***

Luckily for Louis (as much as he wanted to see him), Harry had meetings for writer's club during lunch on Thursdays. This gave Louis a whole half hour to complain about his lack of ideas for his date, and Zayn, Liam and Niall a whole half hour of Louis not shutting the fuck up.  
"Take him to dinner," Liam suggested.

"But that's technically what _he_ did, Li," Louis whined.

"Louis, you could take him to a desert without water or food and he'd snog the living daylights out of you just because you took him out," Zayn said.

"Listen to Zaynie, he's wise. I think you should do something really simple, Lou. Stay at home, watch movies, order a pizza or summat," Niall suggested.

"Niall! You're a genius! This is why you're my favourite."

To: Haz <3

_12:33PM: Free this Saturday? x_

From: Haz <3

_12:38PM: Always got time for you. Where are you taking me? x_

To: Haz <3

_12:39PM: No where ;)_

From: Haz <3

_12:40PM: What??_

To: Haz <3

_12:41PM: We're having a home date. Dress comfy!_

From: Haz <3

_12:43PM: Sounds amazing. Can't wait. x_

_***_

From: Haz <3

_On my way. x_

"Holy shit, fucking balls," Louis hissed to himself whilst running around the house doing some last minute cleaning, and suddenly, he wondered what the hell he had done planning the least romantic date ever. Pizza and junk food and movies. It's hardly a date.

_Ding dong._

"Coming!" Louis yelled as he jogged to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it. When he did, a tall, gorgeous boy stood in the doorway presenting a red rose and massive smile. So Louis jumped on him. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's neck. Harry held Louis tightly, keeping his arms firmly on his back. 

"You look pretty," Harry laughed breathily into Louis' ear. Louis pulled back.

"Walk me to the sofa," he said smiling.

 "Lou, all I know is you told me to dress comfy. What exactly are we doing?" Harry asked as he sat them both down. Louis placed his legs on Harry's lap.

"We're eating junk food and watching cheesy movies, I'm so sorry it's not nearly as good as yours was I just thought we could do something, like, domestic," Louis rushed out.

That's when Harry jumped on Louis, caging him underneath him.

"Domestic is perfect. I'd be domestic with you any day."

And Louis kissed him. Just like he did when Harry cried when Rose left Jack in _Titanic_ , and when Harry cried when Juliet kissed Mark in _Love, Actually._ Just like he did when Harry fell asleep with his head in Louis' lap, body curled up.

When he's sure Harry's asleep, Louis whispers, "fuck, I want you to be mine."

"I want that too," Harry responds, sleep-induced.

Louis freaks out, Harry is happy and they don't talk about it.

That is the night that Louis discovers movies.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to walt disney soundtracks to get in the mood to write this hahahahaha

Since their date, Harry feels like he's hardly seen anything of Louis. He's  _seen_ him and been with him, Louis just hasn't been talking about much. 

"Don't dwell on it H, the kid's off his nuts for you, believe me," Zayn reassured him with a cigarette between his teeth. "But if you're that stressed, you could just talk to him like a human, 'cuz he's coming over right now."

Well, shit.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"I'm gonna go now," Zayn said, winking at Harry.

"So..wanna hang out after school?"

"Can't, I have rehearsals for the play. Anyways, I should head off too, class is about to start. Bye, H."

 And, what the fuck? Since when did Louis have a play?

To: Liam

_9:32AM: I didn't know Louis had a play?_

From: Liam

_9:36AM: He didn't tell you? He's got the lead role, mate._

To: Liam

_9:37AM: Really??? He never told me._

From: Liam

_9:38AM: I've seen a couple rehearsals. It's really good._

To: Liam

_9:40AM: Think he'd be alright if I went?_

From: Liam

_9:43AM: I reckon he'd be chuffed._

Harry dawdled to class, engulfed in his thoughts. By the end of the day, Harry hesitantly made up his mind to surprise Louis and visit his rehearsal, and afterwards they'd get milkshakes and talk about whatever the hell was going on between them.

***

After school, Harry snuck into the theatre, closing the doors quietly behind him, sitting quietly at the back of the room. Louis looked like a prince. Louis always looked like a prince, but right now he was wearing an actual prince costume and Harry's never been so attracted to someone in his life. Louis was standing over a girl in a pink dress who looks like Eleanor, someone Harry isn't so familiar with. 

"And just like the curse said; the princess shall only be awakened by her true love's kiss," spoke a boy Harry assumed must be the narrator. And because he was focused on nothing else but how good Louis looked dressed as a prince, he was completely taken by surprise as he sat down on the bed Eleanor lay on and kissed her. On her lips. With his lips. For like, 3 seconds. And then pulled away slowly. He was still in surprise as the choir started singing and Louis picked up Eleanor bridal style.

"My prince!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Louis kissed her again. Can't he just use his words, damn it.

"And, scene! That was perfect, you two. Anyone would think you're in love!"

Louis and Eleanor laughed.

Usually, Harry wouldn't mind. It's not like Louis' his boyfriend. He's just a friend who Harry enjoys to kiss and go on dates with and happens to have a massive crush on. So, basically, his boyfriend. Harry _does_ mind when his practically-boyfriend is kissing pretty girls who are currently resting her dainty hand on his hips, and laughing with him with her dainty voice, and kissing his cheek and daintily running off stage. 

Louis sees Harry staring. Harry changes his facial expression from hurt to only mildly hurt.

"Harry I..."

"You...?"

"I'm sorry?" Loui walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Sorry for what?"

"Not telling you."

"About the play? Or about the kiss? Or about the other kiss?"

"All of it."

"Well, it's fine. It's not like we're together or anything."

Louis clears his throat. "Yeah, but. I just. You're upset. And I don't like it."

"Lou, if you like her, I'm not here to stop you."

" _Like_ her? Harry, wait there. I'm gonna get changed and we're going to get something to eat and talk about this."

Louis got changed and took Harry to his car.

"Where do you wanna eat?"

"Wherever's fine," Harry said quietly with a grumpy undertone.

Louis took Harry to a café and led him to a booth in the corner of the room.

"I'm getting a muffin. What would you like?"

"Whatever you're having."

Louis came back with 2 muffins and tea.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to be completely clear here because you're confusing me, H. What's wrong?"

"I mean, I just didn't know you were doing the play. Or that you were into girls. It's fine though, its not my business," Harry said passive-aggressively.

"Haz, I'm  _not_ into girls, I'm gayer than a fucking pride parade."

"Oh. Okay."

"So this is about you not knowing about my play or sexuality?"

"I guess?"

"And you know it's just a play, right?"

"Yeah."

"So this has nothing to do with what I said the other night?"

Harry froze. 

"Okay, I'm gonna make a few assumptions here. Correct me if I'm wrong. You're upset because I kissed Eleanor, and you're confused because you don't know what we are."

"Yeah. Yes, that too."

"Well then, just to make it clear: I have no interest in girls, only a certain silly, curly-haired boy whose boyfriend I'd much like to be."

Harry blinked.

"I mean you, Haz," Louis said nervously.

"YES. Yes. Yes," Harry laughed gently.

"Okay. Good," Louis smiled like an absolute idiot.

"Sorry, by the way. I just. I think, I figured you might like girls because, like, I do too. I do. I like boys as well. I'm bi."

"So, like, double the competition?"  
"No. No competition."

Louis linked his legs with Harry's under the table. "As long as you're mine and no one else's."

"You looked sexy dressed up as a prince, you know?"

Louis smirked. "So I've been told."

Harry squinted. "I should hope not."

Louis laughed. "Of course not...boyfriend."

This time it was Harry's turn to grin like an idiot. "Boyfriend."

Harry discovered fairytales.


	7. Interlude: The boys (a backstory)

As aforementioned, Zayn is your typical bad boy. Black clothes, leather, cigarettes; the whole lot. However, you'll notice that those three factors are based on his physical appearance. Zayn Malik is the best friend you could ever have. He's protective, wise and would never hurt a soul. Zayn never skipped class; in fact, he had good grades. People knew Zayn wasn't a bully, but they also knew he came across as scary. This confused people, but also gave them an aura of mystery. On top of this, Zayn was known for being the most talented artist most of the students and teachers have ever seen. Zayn had always been good at art, but it only became apparent to people when Louis was in his first play. To calm Louis' nervousness about being in a play and having no one attend, Zayn designed the poster to promote the play. He hand-painted 10 copies to put around the school. They weren't even the official posters. Since then, their audience size increased by about 75%.

Although Zayn generally didn't cause harm or skip school, there are always exceptions to rules. When Louis came out was the only time Zayn got aggressive. They were 13 and some boy called Louis a faggot. Before Louis could tear up, Zayn had the boy held up by his collar, slammed against the wall with threats that if he ever called Louis or anyone a faggot again, he'd rip his teeth out one by one and find different ways to destroy them all. And the time Zayn skipped school was a traumatic one. His cat died and he didn't know how to handle it. Louis, Liam and Niall called him that day. Up until that point, Zayn had come to school with a cold, and even crutches. He'd never been away. When he answered the phone sounding dead inside, the boys ran to the place they knew they he'd be; at the park, smoking. They were half right. He was not smoking, he was crying. He was sobbing his eyes out over the death of his best friend. The 4 of them spent the day together looking at pictures of their lost friend and hosting a funeral. Louis, Niall and Liam even looked for cat adoption places for when Zayn was ready for a new cat.

Liam is a golden boy. Liam is also really cool. He wears simple clothing but makes it look cool, he's attractive, he's good at everything and gets an A in every subject. Once again, this is an outsider's perspective. Liam Payne is the most supportive, kind and loving person. He's always cared about himself in the best way possible. When he first came to school he had guidelines for himself: no relationships, lots of study, think about only your future. Then he met his 3 (now 4) best friends. Things changed. They loosened him up. His personal guidelines are now: do not actively look for a relationship, study lots but have fun too, worry about your future and your friends. When Louis had his first play, Liam took one of Zayn's posters, photocopied it, downsized it, and used it as the cover for a small brochure on Louis' play. He handed it out to others at school, and was part of the reason the plays from that point onwards got so much buzz. Liam has always been influential. When Louis came out, Liam took a more calm approach. He sat down under a tree with Louis and talked to him about anything Louis wanted to talk about. He made sure Louis was okay. He told Louis it didn't mater what anyone thought, because those that matter will prove they do by supporting him. 

The year Liam didn't get an A for the first time was upsetting for all of the boys. His parents split up when he was almost 14. He got a C in science, the subject he found it hardest to keep up an A in. To the boys, Liam's parents always seemed so happy. They had 3 amazing children, a big house and what seemed to be the perfect life. Until his mum met someone else. Liam took it hard. The day Liam told them what had happened, Louis brought him ice-cream, Niall brought him FIFA and Zayn brought him kind reassurances. They all slept over so that Liam didn't have to to face his parents. Maybe that's why Liam isn't keen on relationships.

Niall is probably the opposite of all the boys. Niall is friends with everyone, happy and extremely loveable. He gets average grades, dates lots of girls, and is open to just about anything. That's how he came across and that's how he is. In his spare time, he plays golf and the guitar. Niall loves everyone, but for some reason, Louis, Liam and Zayn (now Harry too) seemed to hold a special place in his heart. He'd do anything or drop whatever he's doing if the boys needed him. When Louis had his first play, Niall was his personal hype man. He'd talk to everyone about how good the play was, how he'd seen the rehearsals and loved them, and convinced people to watch it. He was also part of the reason the play was so well-received. When Louis came out, Niall simply said "Awesome. Wanna get tacos or pizza for dinner?" He even tried to set him up with some guys. Niall's always been great. 

Not even Niall could be happy all the time. He dated a girl called Barbara for about 10 months until they broke up when he was 14. Niall was heartbroken. Barbara moved about 5 hours away, and Niall had no idea what to do with himself. He moped. He spent days sobbing, reading old texts, looking through pictures, and eating more than he usually did (which was a lot). After 2 weeks, the boys decided it was time for a change. They took him out for a day. They went to the movies, went ice-skating for the first time ever (and embarrassed themselves), ate loads of junk food, tried kale and when the sun set, they went on late night walk and let Niall talk it out. He still wasn't fine, but he was so much better than he had been.

Louis is sassy, the lead in every play, funny, kind, loving and well-known in general. When Louis auditioned for his first play, the school was showing their twist on 'Pocahontas.' They called it 'The Colours of the Wind.' He got the lead role (of course), and was absolutely perfect. A week before the play, he was absolutely spewing nerves. He radiated angst. He even considered dropping out at the last second. What if he messed up, or no one attended? The boys convinced him he was being unrealistic, of course he wouldn't mess up. Louis admitted they were right, he knew he was doing well at rehearsals. But still, what if no one showed up. Of course, his friends told him they had that covered, and all Louis had to do was show up. They were right. Louis smashed it, and everyone loved it. He came out a few months after. It was mostly taken well, and any hate he got was dismissed by those who supported him. Part of him feared that his friends would leave him, but that part was overruled by nerve. He always knew his friends would support him. Coming out was the best decision he'd ever made in his life, (second to handing his assignment late on the fateful day).

 


	8. Chapter 8

It's easy to say they boys are popular. It's even easier to say that Harry is popular. He's good-looking, intelligent, kind, and a massive flirt (even if he doesn't mean to be). This intimidates Louis. He doesn't feel socially threatened, he's just scared people will try and take Harry off of him, that Harry will find someone better. It's known that Harry is bisexual. however, it has not become apparent that his relationship is existent. They didn't really tell people about it, just let them find out on their own. Usually, Louis wouldn't care what people think, but he does now that said people want in his boyfriend's pants. There have been a few incidents this week that particularly got on Louis' nerves.

Monday: Louis and Harry were standing in the hallway, in their own little bubble, staring at each other intently. That is, until a girl approached Harry, touched his arm and asked him what he was doing after school. Harry told him that he'd be with Louis, and turned his attention away from the girl, (although it was never really there) and back to Louis.

Tuesday: The boys sat at the table during lunch, Harry rested his head on Niall's shoulder. Louis glared until Niall got the message, pushed Harry off of him, and said "your husband's getting annoyed at me. I think he thinks we're having an affair." 

Then on Wednesday, it got bad. In English, they got a seating plan. Harry got seated on the other side of the room next to a pretty girl. Louis spent the lesson watching him. They talked. Lots. She flirted with him; laughed at his jokes (which Harry was pleased with), hit his arm with her hand gently, and talked to him more than necessary. So much so that they got in trouble. Louis couldn't tell if harry was flirting back, or just being polite. There were the moments when he'd look over to Louis and smile softly, distractedly. 

Then Harry started to hang out with her. 

"Hey, Love!"

"Hi, Lou." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and smiled. 

"Wanna hang out today?" Louis rested his hands on Harry's chest.

"I can't, I'm going to Samantha's house. Tomorrow?"

Louis frowned. "Samantha from English?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

Louis stepped back. "Well, I can't control your plans."

"Lou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I should go now. Bye, Haz."

Much to Louis' hatred, it wasn't a one time thing. It was something that happened multiple times. Within 2 weeks, they'd become best friends and hung out too many times for Louis' liking. Louis finally snapped when he heard her say,

"Hey, Harry! Ready for tonight?" Samantha said with a smirk. 

Louis ignored him for the rest of the day. He blew off any of Harry's attempts to talk to him. Until one at the end of school. They were walking home together when Harry said

"See that cloud? It's in the shape of a question mark. I think his boyfriend's ignoring him."

"Clouds don't have boyfriends," Louis huffed.

"I'm not even sure if I do right now. Lou, what's wrong." Harry stopped walking.

"Do you like Samantha?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend."

"Do you have romantic feelings for her?"

"Wha-Louis, where's this coming from?"

"You spend so much time with her and talking to her and _I_ want to know what's going on," Louis exclaimed.

"She's my friend. That's all."

"So what do you talk about?"

"I-I can't tell you," Harry trailed off, looking at his feet.

"What do you _mean_ you can't tell me?!"

"It's just stuff. It's nothing."

"Harry, we're  _boyfriends._ We're meant to tell each other  _everything._ Why don't you trust me?"

"No, Lou, of course I bloody trust you. It's not about that."

"Then what's it about?"

"Nothing, Lou. Can we please not talk abo-"

"Are you cheating on me?" Louis snapped with a pained undertone.

" _What?_ No, never!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then why did she ask if you're ready for tonight? What's tonight?!" Louis shouted.

"I can't tell you," Harry said quietly.

Louis blinked back tears.

"Do you like her?" Louis whispered.

"No, Louis, I swear." Harry now had a trouble look on his face. Like he was having some kind of internal battle.

"I want you to go out with her."

Harry paused. "Why would I do that?"

"I mean you've spent so much time with her anyway, I'm surprised you're not calling her your girlfriend," Louis snapped.

Harry looked crushed.

"Just, go on a proper date with her. Just so you know whether you have feelings for her or not."

"Louis, please, I already know."

"Harry, just do this for me, please." Louis said loudly, strained.

"Fine."

Louis discovered heartbreak.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Louis' thought process is usually quite straightforward. It's never been complex. Right now, his thought process looks a little something like  _fuckfuckwhatthefuck_. 

To: Liam

_4:37PM: LIAM_

From: Liam

_4:40PM: Yes?_

To: Liam

_4:42PM: I TOLD HIM TO GO OUT WITH HER._

From: Liam

_4:43PM: Please tell me you're joking._

To: Liam

_4:44PM: HE TRIED TO SAY NO. I DIDN'T LET HIM. FUCK._

From: Liam

_4:46PM: Why'd you do it, Lou????_

To: Liam

_4:46PM: What if he likes her?_

From: Liam

_4:48PM: What if he doesn't? What if he has a boyfriend that he really likes?_

To: Liam

_I've fucked up._

From: Liam

_4:49PM: You have._

_***_

Louis went to school ~~mopey~~  completely, utterly devastated. He was overcome by sadness and anger towards himself, for demanding that Harry date someone else, and towards Harry, for agreeing to it. In English, Harry looked dead inside, which gave Louis some peace of mind. Harry tried to smile at him (it was a sad smile), but Louis looked away. Then regretted it. Fuck. Harry and Samantha whispered to each other during the lesson. Louis wanted to cry. He didn't. Harry wasn't at lunch that day. Or the next. He spent lots of time with Samantha, and seemed deep in thought every time. Lots of eye contact between Louis and Harry was made; no other contact. Louis tried complaining to Zayn about the situation.

"Lou, I wanna help you, but you messed up too. You're supposed to trust him, not accuse him of cheating. He's allowed to have friends," Zayn said.

"Well, what do I do?!" Louis whined.

"You talk to him, you say sorry, he says sorry, and then you run away to get married and live happily ever after." 

Louis' pride did not allow him to do that.

On Wednesday, Harry finally talked to him.

"Louis, I want to talk to you, and you can't say no."

Louis froze. "Okay," he squeaked out.

"Good. Are you free after school?"

Louis nodded. 

So Louis ended up in Harry's car after school expecting a break up. It smelt of Harry and felt like tension.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk."

They stopped on the side of a road, by a field. Louis was confused. Harry walked onto the field, and Louis followed him. The grass looked like his eyes. Fuck. Harry stopped somewhere near the middle and sat down.

"Now we can be as loud or as quiet as we want."

Louis sat in front of him.

"I have something I need to say," Harry said shakily.

Louis could feel his crushed expression.

"Samantha is my friend. I needed advice on something, so I went to her for a hand. We spent hours planning this thing out that I wanted to do for you. All I ever talked to her about was you. I have no interest in her, she has no interest in me." Harry took a deep, unsteady breath. "You're my boyfriend, and I need you to trust me. I need to know we have mutual trust. I'm so sorry you ever felt I'd put her above you, that I ever made you feel that way. You're the best person I've ever had the privilege of meeting." He opened his backpack and pulled out a rose. "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. It's early, I know, and you don't have to return the feelings, but I had to tell you." He held the rose towards Louis. "I had this big plan with Samantha that I was gonna cook for you and make it all romantic and special but things kinda changed. Just know I love you, and no girl or boy will ever change that. I swear." 

Louis threw the rose aside and jumped on him. He kissed Harry deeper than the ocean.

"I love you too, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I thought you were gonna dump me, I was so scared, I should've never doubted you."

He stroked Harry's cheek gently. 

"It's you and me, yeah?" Louis whispered.

"Yeah. Always."

Louis discovered love.


	10. Chapter 10

There are many different subcategories of the word attractive: cute, pretty, beautiful, handsome, hot, sexy, good-looking, stunning, gorgeous, adorable. You get the idea. Louis has never felt like any of these words. Louis would say that he's loud, funny, kind, loving; he's not attractive. Given the recent events, he has discovered a new kind of insecurity. That insecurity involved Harry; Louis had no idea why Harry wanted him over anyone else, because realistically, Harry could have anyone he wanted. 

***

Tonight is date night, so for the sake of the evening, Louis tried to push those thoughts aside. 

From: Haz <3

_On my way. I love you xx_

In less than two minutes, Harry was at Louis' door with a rose. When Louis opened the door, Harry broke into his usual goofy smile and said,

"Hi, my love."

Louis half-jumped up and laced his arms around Harry's neck. He whispered a hello in his ear. 

"Race you upstairs!" Louis said and ran. Louis beat Harry. 

Somehow, Harry ended up hovering over Louis on his bed. He leaned down and kissed Louis slowly, the kind of kiss everyone imagines their first to be, but never is. Louis thinks everything with Harry feels like a first; it's never the same. 

Harry pulled away first. Louis whimpered. 

"I wanna watch movies and cuddle," Harry whispered, searching Louis' eyes.

"Okay," Louis said grinning.

Louis playfully pushed Harry off of him, making out that he weighed a lot, and got up to put on  _Love, Rosie._  

Harry was lying down on the bed with his arms open, inviting Louis in. As Louis moved, Harry watched him intently, as if he were the only thing that mattered in the world. Louis thought it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Louis crawled over to Harry and lay so close that he was almost on top of him, although he was at a slight angle pointing outwards. Louis rested his head on Harry's upper chest and harry held Louis' waist. 

About half way through the movie, Harry said,

"Lily Collins is so pretty. Like, she's got the whole package; talent, looks, intelligence."  
Louis suddenly felt annoyance burn up in his stomach. "Why does that matter?" he said accusingly. 

Harry paused for a moment. "Why does what matter?" Harry asked, confused.

"Her looks."

"Lou, are you jealous?" 

"No, she's a celebrity, that's unrealistic." Louis scoffed.

Harry sat up. "What's going on, love? Why are you so upset?" 

Louis could see that now Harry was upset; his face portrayed his emotions. He didn't care. 

"Why do someone's looks matter?" Louis snapped. 

"I was just saying she's pretty."

"Why are you looking at other people like that?"

They sat apart staring at each other.

"Louis, it would be unhealthy not to think of other people as attractive, and if I do, it doesn't matter!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" 

"It doesn't matter if I think other people are objectively attractive as long as I still think you are the most attractive person I've ever seen in my life, objectively and subjectively, which you are and always will be!" Harry practically shouted.

"I think you should leave, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow," Louis said quietly, looking down.

Harry's expression looked like anger, confusion and pain had a baby and gave birth to it on his face. 

"Okay," he said softly. "I love you." He walked out.

Quite frankly, Louis had no idea why he was acting like this. All he knew was he felt inadequate. 

To: Z

_8:30PM: I fucked up. Again._

From: Z

_8:35PM: Trouble with the husband?_

To: Z

_8:36PM: He said he thinks Lily Collins is pretty. I got mad._

From: Z

_8:38PM: Lily Collins the actress?_

To: Z

_8:39PM: Yup._

From: Z

_8:40PM: Please don't tell me you were jealous._

To: Z

_8:42PM: I just hated that looks mattered so much to him._

From: Z

_8:44PM: Are you joking? You could look like a sea monster and he'd love you just the same._

To: Z

_8:46PM: He could have anyone else, Z._

From: Z

_8:47PM: And yet, he chooses you. Even when new options present themselves to him. Even when you force some of them onto him. He's never even considered them. It's only ever been you. Don't doubt your boy._

From: Z

_8:47PM: Also, it sounds to me like you're insecure. Dunno what for. He loves you._

To: Z

_8:49PM: Why the fuck do I always do this?_

From: Z

_8:50PM: If only I knew._

All because of nothing, Louis discovered insecurity


	11. Chapter 11

The next day is Saturday, and Louis departs to France for a school trip. He still hasn't apologised to Harry. As much as he knows he should, his pride is in his way. He'll do it, just not yet. 

"Louis, have you got everything?" his mum asked.

"Yes, mum," Louis whined.

"Phone charger?" 

"Shoot!" Okay, maybe he didn't have  _everything._ Now he did.

"So, who else is going?" She asked whilst wiping down the table. 

"Ummm, Zayn. None of my other friends." 

"Not even Harry?" His mother asked with sympathy.

Louis cleared his throat and replied with a quiet no. 

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon," she said with a wink.

"Yup." 

Fuck, Louis misses him and it's only been a day. He said goodbye to his sisters and made his way to the airport with his mum.

"So, do you know what you're doing while you're there yet or have they not told you?"

"We're meeting up with a French school. They're taking us to the Eiffel Tower tomorrow, The Louvre on Monday and on Tuesday we get a day to do our own thing until they take us out for dinner."

Louis and his mum had the usual airport goodbye scene; I'll miss you, be safe, have fun, don't forget to shower. Thankfully for Louis' mum, there were no tears. 

"Hi, Zayn, how are you?" Jay said pleasantly. She's always been grateful of Zayn's presence in Louis' life.

"I'm alright, how are you?" 

"I'm good. You excited for the trip?"

"Can't wait to meet some French girls," he smirked. 

"Don't try anything until you bring her home to me, okay?" Jay said with a grin.

"Of course. We have to go now or we'll be late. See you on Wednesday."

"Bright and early. Bye, boys! Have a great time!" Jay called as they walked away, waving. 

Louis and Zayn went to check in. 

"You talked to your boy yet?"

Louis sighed. "Not yet." 

"Call him."

"Maybe when we land."

"Why not now?"

"I don't know."

"You're wrong. You know." 

"Fine, I can't face him. He did nothing wrong and I got angry over nothing."

"Lou, you gotta say sorry. If it were him, he'd be waiting in our hotel room in Paris with flowers and an orchestra." 

"I  _know_ , and that's part of the reason I flipped my shit the other day; I don't deserve him, Z," Louis said hopelessly. 

"The only one who gets to decide that is him." 

On the plane, Louis slept. He dreamt of Harry in his hotel room on the bed in his underwear with flowers everywhere. Then a pretty girl walked out of the bathroom, lay on top of him and kissed him. Louis woke up with a lump in his throat and sadness in his chest until finally realising it was only a dream. A dream that he blames Zayn for. 

When they landed, they dumped their stuff in their rooms, freshened up and met the other school in the lobby. 

Prior to the trip, they were asked to choose a friend from their own school that they'd like to partner up with on the trip (Louis of course chose Zayn), and they'd be joined by 2 French students.

"Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik, you will be joined by Nicolás Moreau and Michel Mercier."

Nicolás had dark brown eyes and really soft-looking hair which was cut in the typical modern boy way. Michel had light brown hair that shone in the sun and pale blue eyes, a nice contrast. 

The pairs found each other and walked to the corner of the room together and sat on big, fancy, red chairs that Louis found almost amusing. He was just sad Harry's lap wasn't there to sit on. 

"So, you are excited to see Paris?" Michel asked with a French accent.

"I'm pumped, man," Louis said.

Nicolás laughed confusedly. "You are pumped?" With and accent just as thick. 

"He means he's excited." Zayn said. "I'm Zayn."

"I'm Louis." 

"I am Nicolás. This is Michel. It is pleasant to meet you." 

They talked for the next ten minutes, Nicolás leaving hardly anything to be said by Michel. Nicolás complimented Louis on his hair and couldn't stop staring at him the whole time. Louis couldn't help but make eye contact; it's not like he wanted to, but when you make eye contact with someone once, you can't seem to stop.

The teachers called them together for a final role call and led them to the Eiffel Tower. 

"Your name is Louis, correct?" Nicolás asked. 

"Yup, Louis."

"And you are not French?"

"Nope, I'm English."

"Ah, so you are just an English boy with very pretty eyes," Nicolás said, flirting with Louis. Louis is uncomfortable. 

"Yup, I'm English," he said with an uneven voice. Nicolás took this as a good sign. 

"So, are you liking Paris?" 

"Paris is beautiful." 

"A beautiful boy in a beautiful city. I am glad you are liking it."

"Where's Zayn?"

That was Louis' excuse to walk over to Zayn leaving Nicolás and Michel to each other.

"Zayn, he said I have pretty eyes, he called me beautiful. What do I do?"

"You know, he asked me if you're gay earlier today. He says 'does Louis prefer boys?'"

"Fuck, Zayn! Now what?"

"You gotta tell him you have a boyfriend."

"Maybe he's just being nice."

"He asked me if you're gay," Zayn said flatly.

"Maybe he just has a really good gaydar."

"Louis, why are you doing this?"

Louis didn't answer. It was kinda nice to have someone find him attractive, especially someone he'd never see again; no strings attached. And like Harry said, there's no harm if you find someone attractive.

The rest of the day was spent with Nicolás and Louis talking, a lot of complimenting Louis, and Louis becoming more comfortable with it. As the sun set, everyone went to the top of the tower. 

"Louis, I am really enjoying your company," he said as they looked over the balcony. 

"I've had fun, too."

Nicolás turned to Louis and stared at him until Louis looked at him. 

Nicolás kissed him. Louis didn't kiss back. 

Nicolás looked confused. "You did not return my kiss." 

"Nicolás, I have a boyfriend."

"He is not here, no?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"But we have a connection."

"I disagree. I'm going to find Zayn."

Louis didn't know what the fuck to do.

"Zayn, I think I just cheated on Harry," Louis said, emotionless.

"You  _what?!_ Louis, what the  _fuck,_ man? This is going too far," Zayn exclaimed.

"He came onto me! He kissed me!" Louis defended. 

"Did you kiss back?" Zayn asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"You know how much Harry loves you, right?"

"Yeah," Louis sighed.

"And you know how much this is gonna crush him."

"Which is why I'm telling him in person, when I get back"

"You better stay the fuck away from this Nicholás guy. Did you tell him about Harry?" 

"Yes. He said 'he is not here, no,'" Louis said, mimicking Nicolás' accent. 

"Louis, nothing else happens between you two, okay? _Nothing._ It'd shatter Harry's heart, and that would shatter yours." 

"Nothing else," Louis said quietly.

Louis discovered fear. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

When Louis got back to his hotel room, his conscience was already guilty, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when he checked his phone.

From: Haz <3

_8:16AM: Hey, Lou. I'm sorry_

_8:18AM: I understand why you were upset. I didn't mean to upset you._

_8:19AM: I swear the only person I think of in that kind of way is you._

_10:20AM: You're probably in Paris by now. Call me when you have a chance. I hope you have fun. I love you._

_10:53AM: Lou, you're scaring me._

_11:15AM: I miss you. I'm sorry._

_12:37PM: Please answer me. I need to talk to you._

_3:17PM: You're killing me._

_5:16PM: I messed up. I know. I'm sorry. I love you. Only you._

_6:13PM: Look, you don't have to forgive me but at least let me know where we stand? I love you. Enjoy France. xxxx_

Louis couldn't answer. He said he'd tell Harry about the kiss in person, and he's planning on sticking by that. If he texted back, he knew he'd act weird and end up telling Harry. It wouldn't be over text. Harry deserves better. 

Louis couldn't sleep that night

***

"You ready for The Louvre?" Zayn asked.

Louis responded with a grunt. 

From: Liam

_7:18am: Why aren't you texting Harry back? He's freaking out, Lou. What's going on?_

To: Liam

_7:23AM: I have to talk to him in person. Trust me on this, please. Don't tell him I said that. I can't have him worrying.  
_

From: Liam

_7:24AM: Okay. I'm trusting you, Lou. Don't mess this up._

 Fuck, this week's gonna be hard.

***

The Louvre wasn't eventful. Louis managed to avoid Nicolás successfully.

The real problem was Monday evening. Dinner. Louis and Zayn had no choice but to be escorted to dinner by Nicolás and Michel. They showed up to Louis and Zayn's hotel dressed it tight shirts and tight jeans, but Louis and Zayn weren't much better. Louis wore tight black skinny jeans and a loose red shirt (loose because it's Harry's.) Nicolás looked him up and down. Louis felt uncomfortable, and all he wanted right now was a long hug from Harry. 

"Ah, Louis! You have not been talking to me, no?" Nicolás asked.

"No." Louis said bluntly. No way was he giving him the time of day.

"Why not?"

"You disrespected me _and_ my boyfriend. You don't deserve my attention." 

Nicolás was quiet for a moment before stepping closer to Louis. "Well, I am sorry I upset you. Forgive me?" He said with his eyes on Louis, in a moderately quiet voice.

"No." Louis said. He walked out of the room. 

"Come on, Louis." Nicolás said walking after him. "Give me a chance."

"Why the fuck should I?" Louis spat.

"Has your boyfriend made love to you yet?"

"What?!" Louis almost shouted. "That's none of your bloody business, fucker!"

"I take it that the answer is no. I could satisfy you, Louis. He would not have to know."

"Wanker," Louis hissed, and walked over to Zayn.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked cautiously.

"He wants to fuck me. 'I could satisfy you, your boyfriend doesn't have to know,'" Louis said, mimicking Nicolás.

"What the _fuck_ , I'm gonna punch that twat," Zayn said, walking at a quicker pace in an attempt to catch up to him.

"Don't," Louis said. "Not yet, at least."

"Give me the okay, and I'll beat his ass." 

They walked into some fancy French restaurant and were lead to their fancy booth by a fancy waiter, and all Louis wanted was to be with Harry. Nicolás sat next to Louis (of course he did), and Louis told himself not to give it any attention, because that's exactly what Nicolás wanted. 

Louis ordered whatever Zayn was having and sat there quietly, planning what he was going to say to Harry, when suddenly, he felt a hand on his upper thigh, rubbing it. Louis stood up quickly, picked up his glass of water and poured it on Nicolás' head.

"Don't ever touch me again!" He yelled, catching the attention of people around him. 

"What happened?" Zayn asked in a scary tone, standing up too.

"He was rubbing my thigh," Louis said, voice acidic. 

So Zayn slapped Nicolás. People around them went quiet and suddenly started talking all at once. Louis and Zayn left before they could be kicked out.

Louis was speed-walking down the street, Zayn following closely behind, trying to keep up.

"Lou! Louis? Louis, stop!"

Louis stopped.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner. Do you wanna tell someone?"

"No," Louis said quietly.

"Are you gonna tell Harry?" 

"On Wednesday. At school."

"Okay. Let's go back to the hotel. I'll order some room service, yeah? You shower. Do what you need."

"Thank you," Louis said unevenly, reaching up to hug Zayn. 

A tear rolled down Louis' cheek. For the millionth time this trip, all he wanted was Harry.

***

On the plane, Louis slept his guilt away. It was the kind of guilt that chewed away at your stomach, the kind that makes you nervous, the kind that occupies your mind. When he got home, he checked his phone to see a text from Harry.

From: Haz <3

_4:02PM: Come to mine. I want to talk._

To: Haz <3

_Be there in a few._

Louis took his time walking to Harry's house, trying to calm his nerves. Deep breathing, calming thoughts. It didn't work. Fuck, he's a wreck. He knocked on Harry's door with a shaky fist, and as if he were waiting for him (which he was), Harry opened the door straight away. 

"Haz, I'm so-"

"Stop," Harry said, and he sounded dead. He walked Louis up to his room. They both sat on the bed. Harry kept his distance.

"We're in a commitment, right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Right," Louis answered, confused.

"Today Alex told me he didn't know that you and I were in an open relationship." Harry started, and Louis knew exactly where this was going. Harry knew. "I told him we're not. I asked why he thought that. He told me you kissed some hot French guy." Primarily, Harry looked and sounded sad. "Is he right?"

"Yes, but I _swear_ I was gonna tell you, Hazza," Louis rushed out frantically.

"The why didn't you? Why did you let me sit here for days wondering what was going on with you? What the hell, Lou?!" Harry was louder now.

"Haz, please, I didn't wanna text you becau-" Louis pleaded, but was cut short.

"Because you were off snogging every French guy that looked at you? Look, I know I upset you with the Lily Collins things, but that doesn't give you any right to go behind my back and _kiss_  another guy! Jesus Christ, Lou, you're always on my back about "flirting" with other people, but at least I don't kiss them!" Harry said loudly. Louis couldn't tell whether he sounded more angry or hurt.

"Haz, it wasn't like that, I _swear_. I didn't text you back because I wanted to tell you in person. I wanted to  _talk_ to you. And I didn't even kiss him back!" Louis exclaimed. "And what do you mean 'always on your back'?! I didn't realise me being upset with your flirting bothered you so much," he said in a now accusatory tone.

"What 'bothers me' is when you cheat on me, Lou," Harry said now quieter than before, sounding desperate, confused, hurt, angry and abandoned all at once. 

"You're right, I'm _so_ sorry, but I _promise_ I didn't kiss him back, let me explain what happened, _please_ ," Louis pleaded apologetically.

"No," Harry said quietly, emotionless.

Louis paused. "What?" He's confused.

"I need you to leave," Harry said, no eye contact made.

"Haz, let me explain everything, please, I lo-"

"I need a break," Harry rushed out. Louis was speechless. "Not a break up, but a break. Seperate time. I'm not breaking up with you. I love you, I do, I just need some time to think about this all. Do you know how hard it is being ignored by the person you love more than anyone you have before for days on end and then have some random guy tell you he _kissed_ someone else. It makes me feel sick, Lou. Imagining you with someone else."

Louis took a deep breath. "If that's how you feel, I understand. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Bye, Haz."

That was the hardest thing either of them had to say. That night, they both went to bed feeling like a bomb had dropped in their stomach. Neither got much sleep.

In the worst possible way he could've, Louis discovered mistakes. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a mess, I accidentally wrote this: It seemed that Louis' only hobbies now were staring at the sad music, listening to the wall.  
> What the fuck.  
> Anyways, enjoy. x

The next week was hard for Louis. Partially because he was forced to be away from Harry, and partially because Harry seems to look so much hotter than he did before. Louis is convinced he's trying. Somehow, his hair got curlier, his eyes got greener, his jeans got skinnier, and his arse got more touchable. The only thing missing was the life in his smile. He often looked sad and tired, but so did Louis. Harry didn't talk to Louis at all. He didn't sit with the boys either. He spent a lot of time talking to different attractive boys and girls. Louis was jealous, obviously, but there was nothing he could do. He had to let Harry think about things. At times, Louis had to remind himself not to gently brush Harry's hand with his own as they passed each other, or not to kiss him when he looked upset, or not to text him when he was bored. It seemed that Louis' only hobbies now were staring at the ceiling, listening to sad music and missing Harry. He didn't cry until the third day without Harry; a Friday. 

From: Zayn

_5:30PM: Lou, I know you won't admit it, but you've been taking this hard. You don't talk, you don't eat, and you look dead inside. Talk to me._

To: Zayn

_5:32PM: What if he breaks up with me?_

From: Zayn

_5:33PM: When was the last time he told you he loves you?_

To: Zayn

_5:35PM: During our argument._

From: Zayn

 _5:36PM: Then, yes, it's possible he'll break up with you. Anything's possible; what_ really _matters is the likeliness of it. The likeliness of him breaking up is 0.0001%. Right now he's hurt and needs some time to heal before he comes back to you. When he comes back to you, you can tell him what happened and it'll be fine. Until then, think about what you'll tell him, and stay calm. He loves you. There's nothing to worry about._

That's when Louis finally broke. He didn't know why. Maybe it because he thought Harry might break up with him, or that he wouldn't, or simply because Zayn is the best friend. Louis cried the built up tears that he'd been holding back for only just over a week. 

***

Sunday is when it happened.

From: Haz <3

_12:32PM: Come over? We need to talk._

To: Haz <3

_Of course. On my way._

Louis' heart dropped. He felt sick. He didn't want to go, but his legs unwillingly took him to Harry's door. Before he could knock, Harry opened the door.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped aside. "Come in," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Louis said quietly.

"Mum and Robin aren't home. They said they'd give us privacy."

Louis' brain was a chorus of 'fuckfuckfuckingshit, I can't lose him.'

Harry started walking, and opened the door to his kitchen? What?

When Louis walked in, he saw the table was set with a red table cloth, candles, and a rose next to one plate. 

"Um, I made lunch. I heard you haven't been eating."

"Okay," Louis whispered so his voice wouldn't crack. 

So that's what this is. Pity. Harry served some fancy pasta dish that Louis had never seen, then sat down on one side of the small table for two, and Louis sat opposite to him. 

"I'm really sorry I didn't let you explain, Lou. I shouldn't have cut you off, but I'm all ears now, promise," Harry said somewhat nervously.

"Okay, so, what happened was Zayn and I got put into a group with these two boys, Michel and Nicolás. When we first got there Nicolás was kinda staring at me, and then he started calling me beautiful and stuff, and said I have pretty eyes, and he asked Zayn if I'm gay," and Louis could tell Harry was trying hard not to be mad. He could tell he was angry by the way he started to eat slower and chew aggressively, eyebrows furrowing. He didn't know if he was mad at Louis or Nicolás. 

"What did you do?" Harry asked, and now it was obvious he's mad.

"I was uncomfortable, so I went to Zayn for a while. Then in the evening we were at the Eiffel Tower and he kissed me," Louis said cautiously. 

Harry almost spat his food out. "On the _Eiffel Tower?!_ Some hot, seductive French guy kissed you on the Eiffel Tower?! How am I supposed to compete with that?" Harry exclaimed, as if there were any competition. Stupid boy.

"You aren't, because there's no competition. I didn't even kiss him back, he was all like 'you did no return my kiss.'Now let me finish. I told him I have a boyfriend and he said 'well he's not here, no,' and tried to convince me that we have a connection, so I walked away. I ignored him the next day, and on Tuesday I had to go to dinner with him, Zayn and Michel," Louis took a deep breath and said warily, "you're not gonna like this part. He tried to get in my pants. He asked me if you and I have had sex yet and I told him it's none of his business, so he told me he could 'satisfy me.' He said you didn't have to know." Harry visibly stiffened at that. By this point, he wasn't eating or moving. "I went back to Zayn, and at dinner he put his hand on my upper thigh, so I dumped my water on him, Zayn slapped him and we left." 

"And you didn't kiss him back?"

"No! God, no! Of course not, I could never. And about last week, I wasn't mad you find Lily Collins attractive, I don't care. I was insecure, I guess? You could find so many better people than me in a second."

"Lou, you know I only want you. I don't care about anyone else, you're the only person who means anything to me. You're mine, Lou, and if I ever meet this Nicolás guy I'll punch his lights out," Harry said darkly, and honestly, it turned Louis on. "I was jealous and irrational, I'm sorry, I just wish I could've heard it from you first."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, I just had to wait until I saw you, I couldn't tell you that from a different country."

"I know. Thank you, Lou," Harry sincerely.

"For making me crazy," Harry said smiling. "For making me jealous and angry and irrational. That's what love is, right? This week sucked without you. It sucked so much, and I haven't kissed you in like 8 days, and I missed you, and I love you."

"Dance with me," Louis stated.

So Harry got up, grabbed Louis' hands, and wrapped them around his own neck. Harry held Louis' waist tightly and kissed him. They danced to sound of the soft midday rain outside and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears lovingly.

As it pieced his heart back together, Louis discovered relief.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry really wanted to have sex with Louis. A lot. So when he accidentally brought up the topic of sex, it didn't come as much of a surprise (at least not to Harry). They were cuddling on the sofa when Harry blurted,

"Lou, have you done it yet? Like, are you a virgin?"

Louis froze. His hand which was once rubbing circles on Harry's had now stopped. "Yes, why?" 

"Oh. I was just wondering," Harry said awkwardly. Why did he just ask that, fuck.

"Are you?"

"Um, no. I mean, I've done it with a girl before, just not with a boy."

Louis got off of Harry and sat down next to him, facing him.

"Was she an ex?" Louis questioned, seemingly upset.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, and Louis' eyes widened. "No! No, no, no, it wasn't like that at all. Our friends pressured us into it, I guess. They were, for the most part, in relationships, and I was really close with her, so they kinda forced me to ask her out. We only really  _did it_ because everyone else had. It didn't really mean much to me. I mean it's not that I didn't enjoy it, it's just that she was a friend, so it wasn't really what I hoped," Harry struggled out, trying not to upset Louis. "What I mean is, the whole situation was really meaningless to me."

"I'm gonna be honest, that sucks, but so do I, and I suck better," Louis smirked.

Harry laughed lightly, "I hope so," and winked. "What's the furthest you've gone?"

"Um, some guy at a party gave me a handjob once, and I gave my ex a blowjob once, but he told me to get better and dumped me," Louis laughed lightheartedly. 

"So, he said you suck at sucking?" Harry said, holding back laughter. Louis threw at pillow in his face. "Okay but, seriously now," Harry continued, "do you think you're ready?"

Louis took a breath. "I think I'm ready for anything with you, H."  
"In that case, will you have my babies?"

" _H_ ," Louis warned. 

"Sorry," he said smiling.

"Anyway," Louis rolled his eyes, "like, if you're asking whether I'd fuck you, then, yeah. I would. It's just kinda intimidating knowing you've done it before."

Harry grabbed Louis' hand. "Hey, don't be silly. You know so well that you could be _terrible_ at sex. Absolutely fucking _horrible_. So, so-"

"Thanks, H, I got it," Louis frowned.

"No, I'm trying to say that you could be so bad, but I'd do it with you anyway, because I love you, because it'd make you happy, because I could show you in the most intimate way possible that I love you," Harry said with so much adoration that Louis couldn't help but jump on top of him.

"Do me then," Louis said softly, hovering above him.

"Are you free next week? My parents are away on business, Gemma's at uni, and it'd give us time to look into it."

"I can't wait," Louis said with a massive smile on his face.

 "You know, you're technically my first," Harry said quietly with so much love in his voice. "You're the only one that matters either way."

"God, I fucking love you. Is it next week yet?"

"I'm probably gonna try to jump your bones at some point," Harry said with a big smile.

"I dare you," Louis said and kissed him.  
The rest of their night was spent googling how to do it. They fell asleep on the sofa. 

***

Harry woke up first with Louis right next to, practically on top of him. He watched Louis' face move, and listened to his breathing pattern as the sun slowly continued to rise. Ten minutes later, Louis started to stir, and Harry kissed his nose.

"Morning, love," Harry whispered so to maintain the peace. 

"Morning, H," Louis smiled. 

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't mind, but can we stop at my house first? I need to change."

"Of course. I'll make breakfast, yeah?"

"No, wait, cuddle me first," Louis whined. 

So that's what he did for like half an hour, until Louis' stomach grumbled. Harry made them bacon and they walked over to Louis' house.

"Mum? Girls?" Louis called out. No one answered. "Just us. Come on, you're gonna help me pick an outfit."

"Anything would look good on you," Harry flirted.

"You would look good on me," Louis winked.

They walked up to Louis' room, and Louis stripped his as he walked over to his wardrobe. Harry sat on the bed, and call it cliche but his breath hitched.

 "Fuck, you're hot," he said as he got up and snaked his arms around Louis' waist. 

Louis turned around and laughed. "You think so?" He asked sincerely. 

"Of course I do."

And somehow, they ended u on the bed making out. Just as Louis was about to pull Harry's shirt off, 

"Harry?" he heard his younger sister Phoebe shout.

"For fuck's sake," Louis and Harry groaned in unison as Louis crawled off of Harry.

"Harry!" Phoebe and Daisy ran in and engulfed Harry in a hug. "We were on a walk with Mummy and Lottie and Fizzy!"

"Louis, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Daisy asked?

"I'm getting dressed, girls, can you come back in a minute?" Louis sighed. As much as he loved them, he also loved where things were going with Harry.

That was Louis' discovery of lust. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mention chicken lots in this only because i made good ass chicken today. xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mention chicken lots in this only because i made good ass chicken today. xxxxx

Believe it or not, Louis really wanted to have sex with Harry too. He wanted their first time together (and first time overall) to be special. He just didn't know how to do it. So, he asked his friends on Monday at lunch while Harry was at his writer's club meeting.

"Guys, I wanna fuck Harry."

"Great way to break the ice," Liam said.

"You haven't yet?" Niall said as he almost spat out his chicken. 

"No," Louis sighed. 

"Wow," Liam said. "Has he done it before?"

"No, not with a guy."

"Does that scare you?" Zayn spoke up. 

"I mean, a little," Louis admitted.

"It shouldn't. You know how much Harry loves you."

"Zayn's right, he's fucking crazy for ya," Niall agreed.

"So, why exactly did you wanna tell us you wanna fuck your boyfriend?" Liam questioned.

"Well, you know how Haz always does such romantic things for me? I wanted to do this for him, but I don't know how to make it special," admitted Louis.

"Get candles, roses, classical music, nice flavoured lube; the whole lot. Where are you gonna do it?" Niall said.

"His parents are out all week."

"Someone sent you some serious luck," Liam said with awe.

"I know. All I gotta do now is get everything we need."

So Louis skipped his last class and bought 5 roses, 7 candles and condoms and went back to Harry's house. He picked up the spare key in their potted plant, unlocked the door and ran up to Harry's room.

To: Haz <3

_2:10PM: You free after school? ;)_

From: Haz <3

_2:10PM: For you? Always._

To: Haz <3

_2:11PM: Meet me in your room. I'm here already so don't wait up._

From: Haz <3

_2:13: You're in my room?_

To: Haz <3

_2:14PM: I had some...things to set up._

From: Haz <3

_2:15PM: Fuck._

To: Haz <3

_2:16PM: Fuck indeed._

Louis made Harry's bed, pulled the petals off of 4 roses and scattered them across the floor, left the remaining rose on Harry's pillow, lit the candles and put the condoms on the bedside table. He opened Harry's computer and played some random classical music playlist on YouTube. He messed up his hair, messed it up again, and when he couldn't get it right, he decided it would get messed up anyway. When Harry showed up, he was amazed.

"Lou, this is amazing," he said taking it all in.

"I wanted to do something nice for you," Louis said shyly.

"You know what nice thing you can do for me," Harry replied smugly.

And this time, they got so very close. That is, until they realised they didn't have any lube. 

***

On Tuesday, the next day, Louis tried again, He kicked Harry out of his own house while he prepared the bedroom as before, and this time, made dinner. 

To: Haz <3

_6:35PM: I'm starting dinner.. Come over now ;) xxxxx_

Louis got out the chicken, seasoning (because, unlike Niall, he season his chicken), and ingredients for his salad. He let Harry in, receiving a tight hug and a rose. 

"Sit down, I'm making you dinner," Louis stated. 

"Husband material," Harry joked. 

Louis put the seasoning on the chicken and started to fry it. He then begun chopping the vegetables for the salad. 

"Did you remember everything this time?" Harry teased. 

"Condoms, lube, you, me. Yup," he responded, laughed. "This chicken looks kinda dry," Louis said as he picked up the glass of water next to him and poured it in the pan.

"Louis, NO!" Harry protested a little too late. A small, short-lasting fire erupted in the pan and Louis jumped back shouting countless curse words. Harry got up, turned the gas off and put the pan in the sink. He took Louis in his arms, cradled him and laughed.

"It's okay, Lou."

"What the fuck happened?"

"You mixed oil and hot water."

Louis pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you also. Wanna go buy some pizza and try this again tomorrow?"

"More than anything."

They'll do it next time.

***

To: Zayn

_9:37PM: H just left._

From: Zayn

_9:39PM: Did you do it this time?_

To: Zayn

_No. I set the chicken on fire._

From: Zayn

_For fuck's sake, Lou. You're cock-blocking yourself._

To: Zayn

_Tomorrow. I swear on it._

From: Zayn

_You bet your arse you will (get it lol). Good luck, bro._

_***_

And this time, they got so close they were about to open the condom. Then Louis' phone rang. As reluctant as he was, he checked who was calling.

_Incoming Call: Zayn_

This had Louis stumped. For one, Zayn never called him, especially not when he knew Louis was about to lose his virginity. He picked up to see what was wrong, only to hear Zayn more sad, angry, drunk and distressed than he ever has. Louis and Harry dropped everything and drove Harry's mum's car round to Zayn's house. What they didn't expect was to see Zayn passed out with multiple beer bottles around him.

Both Louis and Harry discovered what it felt like to have their hearts drop.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo <3 i recommened you listen to The One by Kodaline (and kodaline in general). It's not relevant to this chapter, but its a good ass song. okay, all my love xxx  
> ps. i apologise that this isnt great, its like midnight and i just cant write at the moment. im trying

Louis and Harry ran up the cracking brown path of Zayn's house throwing the door open with a little more force than necessary. To the left they saw Zayn slouched on the floor against a chair around his dining table, surrounded by few too many bottles.

"ZAYN!" Louis shouted as he ran over to him. "Z, come on man," as he got on his knees and shook him. "You gotta get up. H, ring my mum," Louis suddenly got quieter and his voice got huskier, full of worry. 

Harry grabbed Louis' phone and pressed dial over mum. "What's her name?" Harry hissed. 

"Jay," louis rushed out. "Come on Zayn, wake up, you gotta wake up." Louis' never been so scared in his entire fucking life.

"Hello?" Jay answered.

"Hi, Jay, um, this is Harry and Zayn has passed out."

"Oh my god, _Zayn?_ Okay, bring him over here, I'll take care of him," Jay said, sounding just as terrified.

"She wants us to take him to her, shouldn't we go to a hospital?"

"Believe me, the last thing Z wants is a hospital. Help me get him up."

Harry stashed Louis' phone away in his pocket and picked Zayn up bridal style and walked towards the door. When he noticed Louis wasn't following, he called turned to see Louis momentarily staring at him, but shortly followed close behind.

After they had Zayn safely in the car and were driving away, Louis said,

"You're fucking strong."

"Thank god I could carry him."

"Well, I definitely couldn't. I'm way too small."

"It's cute," Harry smiled.

"Whatever."

And, maybe it seemed like they were ignoring the situation going on, but they were simply using small talk to make it all seem better. The fear was all around them. They were breathing it in, soaking it up. It consumed their minds. It could only go uphill from here.

They ran Zayn into Louis' house and lay Zayn onto the table Jay had set out and step back so to let her through.

"Zayn? Zayn can you hear me?" 

Zayn didn't answer.

It didn't take long, (although it felt like it), for Jay to come to the conclusion that Zayn had too much to drink and couldn't handle it, so he passed out, but he'd be awake soon. 

Louis and Harry went to the sofa and sat cross-legged opposite each other.

"So, why wouldn't Zayn want to go to the hospital."

Louis sighed. "Well, his emergency contact is his mum, and since his dad ran off to be with his new family, she's really neglected him. He reminds her of his dad so much that she kinda just hates him. I mean, she'll let him live with her, because legally, she has to, but that's about it. She pretty much ignores him. If he ended up in hospital, no one would've shown up to help doctors make decisions or take him home. If my mum were to say he needed to go to the hospital, sure, I would've taken him straight away, but it was something mum could fix."

"God, that's fucking horrible. Does his dad not talk to them?"

"Nope. Complete ass."

"Shit, that's...I mean, Zayn doesn't deserve that."

"No one does, especially not Z."

They sat for a minute in silence before Harry said,

"I'll go make some tea."

When Harry walked into the kitchen, Jay was there, and holy fuck was he nervous. He gave her a small smile and walked in.

"Hey, Harry," Jay smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Harry said as he shook her hand.

"Louis really likes you, you know?"

Harry's smile grew. "I really like him too.

"He never stops talking about you," Jay laughed. "Even the girls are sick of it. He once told me he wants to marry you at a small, intimate wedding and then have 3 kids," Jay said rolling her eyes. "I told him to shut up and wait until you're boyfriends at least."

Harry smiled a goofy smile. "He said that?"

"He's absolutely ridiculous," she said as she shook her head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go check up on Zayn. Bye, love."

Harry practically bounced back into the living room and jumped down onto the sofa. Louis was smiling at him.

"Where's the tea?"

"A small, intimate wedding and 3 kids?"

Louis' eyes widened. "I mean, like, if you don't, erm, like, if that's too much for you, that's fine, I was just, lik-"

"Louis shut up, I'd have hundreds of babies with you."

Louis' face shined almost brighter than he did. "Really?"

"As many as you want."

Louis' face dropped. "I'm gonna kill my mum."

Harry barked a laugh, then softened. "She's checking up on Zayn."

Louis breathed a deep breath. "Okay, yeah I might just do the same."

As Louis walked out of the room, his phone dropped out of his pocket, and the screen lit up.

Direct Message from Nicolás Moreau:

_4:28PM: I could make you so much happier than him. In every way._

Harry discovered anger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i was wondering whether h and l being 17 and so in love is unrealistic then i realised two thigs  
> 1.) age is a feeling not a number  
> 2.) they were 16 and 18 when they actually fell madly in love sooooo 17 it is

Harry wanted to do something crazy and irrational like punch the wall, break the table, or even worse, fly to Paris and hunt Nicolás down. However, Harry was already doing something crazy and irrational; he was doubting whether Louis was cheating on him again, or whether he never stopped. He begun to doubt how much truth Louis had told him about his trip to France, because what if he kissed Nicolás back, and what if he let Nicolás dirty talk him and rub his hand on his leg. 

Louis walked back into the room.

"Hi, love," he smiled.

"I have to go," Harry said bluntly.

Louis paused, then sat down and grabbed Harry's hand. "Everything okay?"

Harry stood up quickly. "Yup. Bye."

"Okay...well, I'll walk you home," Louis said confusedly as he stood up as well. Harry nodded stiffly and went to walk out the door. They spent the first few minutes (which was most of) their walk with Harry's hands behind his back so that Louis couldn't hold one, and and uncomfortable silence between them until Louis said,

"So, what do the clouds look like today?"

"Dishonesty," Harry answered dully.

"H, what's wrong?" Louis asked, concerned. 

"Nothing, that's just what they look like. Anyway, this is my house, bye."

And Harry walked into his house leaving Louis confused.

***

Come Monday, Louis was hurt, angry and confused. Harry wasn't texting him back, except to tell him he wouldn't be walking to school. He swallowed everything, put his earphones in and had his music on full blast to distract himself. When he arrived at school, her saw Harry get out of the car with a few of the most popular people in his year group. Now, not to sound superficial, but the boys were fairly popular as it is, but these people Harry's with are next level attractive and popular. Louis always knew Harry was friends with him, but he never expected Harry to ditch him for them. Sure, Louis was mad, but holy fuck is Harry hot. He was also being a prick, but he's hot, okay? 

It was on Wednesday that Louis broke. After watching Harry flirt with attractive girls and boys, (but more so girls), for the third day in a row that Louis lost it. He walked into lunch to see some girl with her hand around Harry's neck, leaning into him and laughing.

"What the  _fuck_ , guys? What's he doing?" Louis exclaimed.

"No bloody idea. He's hardly spoken to us either. He's been a real ass this week," Niall said.

"It's quite strange though, that girl's leaning into him, but he just looks uncomfortable," Liam noted.

"I can't take this. Z, walk with me," Louis said standing up, shortly followed by Zayn.

As they walked out of the cafeteria, Louis said, "I just wanna know why he's fucking with me like this, like, what the  _fuck_ did I do. If this is his way of dumping me I swear to god, he's in for it."

"Lou, he's not dumping you. You're not thinking straight. Is that something Harry would do?  _Your_ Harry? No," Zayn reasoned.

Louis sighed. "Yeah, fair point." Louis took a pause before saying, "so there has to be a reason."

"What could you have done? Anything?"

"No! I've been great to him."

"So, he couldn't have found out about Nicolás? You didn't like, leave your phone with him or anything?"

"No! I've had it on me at all times."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, Harry can't hold grudges."

"Yeah, I guess," Louis said breathily. "Anyway, you still haven't told me what happened on the weekend."

Zayn cleared his throat. "Well, like, I was kinda seeing this girl for a while but I didn't tell anyone you about it because, like, you've been so busy with Harry and I haven't really been in a serious relationship before, so I thought you might think it was like a shag and run kinda thing. Anyway, she dumped me and I took it really hard," Zayn explained with struggle, leaving Louis shocked and guilty.

"Zayn, I'd never think that, fuck, I'd support you through anything, man, you know that. I'm so fucking sorry you felt like that, that fucking, like I can't believe, you know, like you can tell me anything, bro."

"I know that, I think I was just, like, making up excuses to not tell people, 'cause I felt like, the less people that knew, the longer it would last, I guess."

Louis wrapped Zayn in a hug and said, 

"I'm sorry she dumped you."

"Her name was Perrie and she was everything to me. We were together for maybe a month? But we've been friends for ages. I took it so hard, Lou," Zayn confessed, voice shaky.

"I understand, babes. We'll find you someone new. You'd be the best boyfriend to some lucky girl one day."

Zayn smiled at that and they kept walking. "Thanks, Lou. Anyway, you gotta tell H about Nicolás."

"Not until the bastard talks to me."

"Maybe try talking to him at school? You might've done something you didn't realise."

"Absolutely not, he won't even text me back. He doesn't deserve my attention."

And that was that.

***

To: Z

_10:38PM: Did you hear about Tara's party?_

From: Z

_10:40PM: Harry's friend? Yeah. Are you going?_

To: Z

_10:41PM: Only if you are._

From: Z

_Pick you up at 9:30 on Friday then._

***

By Friday, Harry had figured out a few things: he doesn't like hanging out with his new friends that much, he misses the boys, he especially misses Louis and he has to talk to him. Except, Harry  _really_   _desperately_ didn't want to. At all. He's 99% convinced Louis is cheating on him, or did at least. Like, what else could "I could make you happier than him, in every way," possibly mean? Harry had come to the conclusion that that either meant

1.) Louis is cheating on him and Nicolás is convincing him to leave Harry for him.

2.) That's it. Louis' a cheater.

It sucks though, because Harry still fucking loves Louis with every piece of his being, and knows if he talks to him, all that would happen is Harry begging Louis to take him back.

Harry took a quick shower, dried his hair and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with a light blue button-up on top. Obviously, he didn't button it all the way because he thought it looked hot, and that's exactly what he was aiming for.

From: Tara

_9:00PM: We're outsiiiiiide._

Harry ran downstairs and out the door to where Tara and a couple of his other new friends were waiting to pick him up.

"Harry! Your man's gonna be there tonight? You talking to him yet?" Tara asked.

"I dunno. Like, I mean, I might, but I have no plans, really."

All they know is that him and Louis are in a fight, they have no idea why. There was no way Harry was gonna tell them.

"Good luck."

Harry didn't participate in any more of the conversation on the ride there.

By about 10 o'clock, Harry had had a few too drink, and found himself looking at Louis quite a lot, who was often looking back. Eventually, Harry separated himself from his group to go and get a drink in the kitchen. As he stepped inside the empty room, he heard a familiar voice say,

"Harry, what the  _fuck_ is going on with you?" 

It was Louis. Harry turned around.

"What's going on with  _me_?"

" _Yes,_ you, Harry."

"Well, you're the one that cheated on me."

They stood about 5 feet apart in a stunned silence.

"H, that was so long ago," Louis exclaimed, exasperated.

"Then why are you still fucking texting him?"

Louis paused. "How do you know that? Did Zayn tell you?"

" _Zayn_ knew?!" Harry questioned, voice raising. "You told  _Zayn_ you were cheating on me again, but not me?! Are you  _sure_ you didn't kiss him back in Paris, Louis? Have you been cheating on me this whole time?"

"Harry, I'm not cheating on you!"

"Then why the fuck did Nicolás text you saying 'I could make you so much happier than him in every way,' what the fuck?" Harry said, in a mocking voice.

"How did you see that?"

"Your phone dropped out of your pocket when I was over and you went to check on Zayn. It turned on and I saw the message. Look, Louis, if you don't have an explanation then don't try, just tell me the fucking truth, for fuck's sake," Harry told his possible soon to be ex-boyfriend. 

"Of course I have a fucking explanation. Do you wanna read the messages?"

"Yes."

"Here," Louis said getting his phone out and handing it to Harry.

From: Nicolás Moreau

_Monday 3:33PM: Louis, I have found your twitter. I can not stop thinking about you and your sexy little body._

From: You

_3:45PM: Fuck off, Nicolás_

From: Nicolás Moreau

 _Tuesday 6:50AM_ : _You have the nicest thighs I have ever seen on any man._

_7:18PM: Come on, Louis Tomlinson. Give me a chance_

_Wednesday 8:46PM: You have such pretty eyes. I'd love to look at them all the time._

_Thursday 7:17AM: You can not tell me you have not thought of me also. I know you felt it too._

_Friday 9:26PM: We could be happy together both physically and emotionally. Mostly physically ;)_

_From: You_

_Friday 10:18PM: Shut up. I still have my boyfriend. I still love him._

_From: Nicolás Moreau_

_Saturday 4:28PM: I could make you so much happier than him. In every way._

_9:56PM: You have not told you boyfriend yet have you?_

_From: You_

_10:00PM: No, if I did, he'd probably fight you._

_From: Nicolás Moreau_

_10:05PM: Or maybe you have not because you not I am right._

Harry's hands were mildly shaking with rage. How dare someone disrespect Louis like this. Harry slowly handed the phone back and saw Louis nervously watching him with his lower lip between his teethe and his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Louis?"

"Because I knew you'd freak. I thought he'd leave me alone. but he didn't. I should've told you sooner, I know, but I didn't know how to say 'hey, so the boy I accidentally cheated on you with is trying to win me over," Louis explaining, voice shaky.

"So, you're not cheating on me?" Harry asked slowly.

"No! God, no, never."

So Harry grabbed Louis in his arms, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. There were muffled confessions of love and apologies from both sides until Louis said,

"I know we wanted it to be special, but, fuck, take me upstairs."

And so Harry did. They ran through the crowds of people, found  an empty room, and that night:

they dicovered sex.


	18. Chapter 18

Ever since their First Time, Louis clung to Harry tighter than his skinny jeans. 

That very weekend, on the Sunday, all the boys went over to Niall's house. They all headed towards his autumn-toned living room with red sofas, deep orange splashes and a colour palette that respectably didn't clash. Niall and Liam sat on the two armchairs and moved them so to have the,sofa opposite them, which consisted of Zayn towards the left-middle, and Louis and Harry squished up on the right. It's not that it was a small sofa, it most definitely wasn't. Louis just really needed to be close to Harry. Harry sat down with the armrest next to him, and Louis sat on top of him, his shoulder by Harry's head to allow him to see. All the boys found the rather strange. Usually, Louis and Harry keep their PDA to a fairly low level. 

"I can't believe you thought Louis was cheating on ya'," Niall said with amusement.

"And with Nicolás, the prick," Zayn scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, was he hot?" Harry asked, as Louis played with his hair.

"Yup," answered Zayn."No

"Well, there you go," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but, so are you, so it doesn't matter," Niall pointed out.

Harry gasped. "Wow, you-you think I'm...hot?" Harry said with sarcasm.

"Only smoking, babe. If it weren't for Louis, I'd totally smash, and even then..." said Niall with a grin.

"Fuck off, you Irish church boy," Louis unexpectedly said, and shot a glare.

Niall barked a laugh, but Harry was confused.

"Lou, come on, he was joking."

"Whatever."

Harry cleared his throat. "Hey, Liam, did you watch the game yesterday?"

"Who, Man U and Chelsea? Yeah, wicked game. Rashford scored a smashing goal."

"He's got smashing legs too," smirked Harry.

"Thick thighs get the guys," joked Niall, to which Harry laughed louder than he shouted at the TV during the game. Out of no where, Louis grabbed his hand, and laced their fingers together, before squeezing it tight.

"Um, I'm going to the kitchen to get snacks. Lou, come with me?" Harry announced.

"Okay!" He grinned and bounced up.

"No shagging in m'kitchen!" Niall yelled after them.

When they got to the kitchen, Harry leaned against the counter, and Louis stood no more than a foot away from him.

"Lou, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Louis said, as he put his left foot in the middle of Harry's two, and his right foot on the outside.

"Well, you're being strangely touchy-which if anything, I enjoy, it's just strange for you-and also, you're getting jealous over silly things."

"Like what?!" Louis accused.

"Like just then when Niall said he'd smash me."

"Hey! No one likes anyone talking about smashing _their_ boyfriend!"

"Louis, it was a  _joke_ , and it was  _Niall_ _!_ He's straighter than ruler, Louis."

"Yeah, well..." Louis struggled, "people experiment," he finished stubbornly.

"Oh my- fine. What about when I talked about Rashford?"

"You talked about his legs! You don't even talk about my legs!"  
"You want me to talk about your legs? Fine! I love your legs because if they had actually been working properly that day, then you wouldn't have fallen over with me, and we wouldn't have met. I love your feet because they're so small compared to mine, and I love the way they're slotted together right now. I love your arms because you can wrap them around me, and you do, every day, and they're my home. I love your hands because they do fun stuff. I love your face because it's gorgeous and it smiles this goofy smile at me with those lips I kiss every day. I love your hair because it's so easy to stare it and stroke, and it smells like you. Is that enough for you?" Harry practically shouted at him.

"But you think  _his_ legs are sexy," Louis complained, much like a 6 year old.

Harry pulled his hands up to his face. "Louis!" And he put them back down. "What the hell is wrong? Of  _course_ I think you're sexy, bloody hell!"

"Was I good enough the other night?" Louis asked, voice raised.

Harry paused and then lowered his voice."Is water wet? Is the sky blue? Did I come?"

"Yeah, I know, I just wanna be good enough for you because you could have so many other people and-"

"Louis, why do you always do this? I don't w _ant_ other people. You even tried to force one on me and I still didn't want her. Louis, every day I wake up my thoughts are  _Louis Louis Louis, yesterday Louis kissed me_ , and then I get up and I drive to school with you, and we go to school together, some classes together, eat together, go home together, and then spend hours together at home or literally anywhere else. Anyone would think we'd get sick of each other," Harry said the last part with a laugh, "but we didn't, and we haven't, and so far I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, as early as it is, because I want to raise babies with you, and live in a big house with you, not some random hot person I had a conversation with. Just you. If anything,  _you're_ the one who could have anyone else. Some hot French bastard tried to steal you away from me multiple times, but here you are, right in front of me, which is somewhere I'd like to have you for a while now, if you wouldn't mind."

"As long as I can be behind you sometimes," Louis said with a smirk.

"I guess we'll have to share that," Harry agreed, smiling.

And so, Louis discovered Harry's feelings.


	19. Chapter 19

So, the boys were walking down the hall, Harry and Louis hand-in-hand, when a girl in their year group approached them and chirpily announced,

"Hey, guys! Prom's coming up, here are a couple of posters. Hope you can make it!"

"Harry, who you gonna take?" Liam asked with a joking undertone.

"I was thinking I would take that guy Louis from the drama club, but I heard he's taken by this really sexy guy, so I might ask Cameron on the swim team. I hear he has a good body," Harry teased.

Louis playfully punched him. 

"Watch your mouth, H," smirked Niall.

"Yeah, Cameron's mine!" Louis exclaimed.

The boys proceeded to talk about which girls they planned on taking, and Louis whispered to Harry,

"If that's your way of asking me, I  _will_ go with Cameron."

"Don't worry, babes, I got this."

***

Harry did not have this.

"Niall! Help me, man, what do I do?!" Harry was pacing his bedroom.

"Well, what's something Louis would love?"

"I'm torn between something dramatic and something really romantic."

"Hm...that's a fair point."

"Well don't fucking tell me that, Niall, I know!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'd go romantic. It's what you're good at."

"Okay, that's a good idea. Now what?"

"Erm...how about, like, a speech?"

"Well then what would I do when I propose to him?"

"Fuck's sake, H. After all this,  _he's_ proposing."

"He fucking better."

***

And so, Harry had a plan. He'd go with the simple: "it'd make my year if you went to prom with me."

Until Liam kept fucking it up.

Here is how his first attempt went.

Harry and Louis got to the lunch table before any of the other boys, and Harry begun to prompose.

"Babe?" He said, secretly nervous.

"Yes?" 

"Erm, so, like, I know you know this is coming, but it would be re-"

"Guys! Sophia Smith is available. I'm gonna ask her to prom!"

"Yeah, go on, lad!" Louis went in for a high-five.

Harry almost went in for the kill.

"Harry, what do you think?"

"I think she seems like a great girl. Go for it."

"What was it you wanted to say, H?" Louis asked, lovingly.

"I forgot. Oops."

"Hi."

"You're so lame," Harry grinned stupidly.

"I love you too."

***

So, he tried again.

Unsuccessfully, again.

They were at Louis' house, a secure place. You'd think.

"Lou, can I ask you something."

Louis gave him a knowing grin. "Sure."

"Do you wanna make m-"

At that moment, Jay walked in.

"Louis, Harry, Liam is here!"

_For fuck's sake, Liam._

"Hey, lads! So, I need a hand. Should I get Sophia them pink or red roses?"

"Both, and put them in her locker," Harry said, monotone. "Be there when she opens it."

Liam gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much, H. You always know what to do."

***

Then, on Sunday, Louis and Harry went out for dinner. Harry knocked on Louis' door with a rose and a plan. Louis opened the door with a massive grin, and pulled Harry in by his collar, kissing him hard. 

"Hi, baby."

"That was a nice greeting," Harry said softly.

"It was nice for me too. C'mon, let's go."

"So, how are you?" Louis asked, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Well, I still want to ask you something."

Louis grinned. "Yeah?"

"It would make me really ha-"

* _ring-ring ring-ring*_

_Incoming Call: Liam_

" _Yes_?" Harry answered, annoyed.

"She said yes!" Liam exclaimed.

"Congrats, man."

"So, you asked Louis yet?"

"Nope, but I'm planning on it," Harry said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Good luck! I'm sure he'll say yes," Liam laughed. "Bye!"

"See ya."

"What was that?" Louis asked.

"Liam's got a date."

"Oh, good for him!"

***

Harry had had enough. That was it. He just wanted to ask Louis to the prom, for God's sake. When he went to pick Louis up for their walk to school on Monday morning, he told himself that was when it would happen.

"Morning, love!" Louis said, and gave him a kiss.

"I've been trying to ask you all week, and fucking Liam ruined it every fucking time, so before he can mess this one up too: Louis you are my angel, and I really want to be the reason you dress up in a suit and look like a prince, so will you please,  _please_ go to prom with me?"

Louis grabbed his face and kissed him again. He pulled back, laughing. "Of course I will."

"I'm gonna kill Liam," Harry mumbled, his face still in Louis' hands, inches away from his face.

"I love you very much."

"I love you too, angel."

Harry discovered that plans do not always work out, (which isn't always a bad thing).


	20. Chapter 20

"Z, what the  _fuck_ do I wear? Am I supposed to match with Harry?" Louis asked, freaking out.

"Hold on, you made me go shopping with you, _specifically_ today, and told me we couldn't do it _any other day_ , but you have no idea what you're getting?" Zayn questioned.

"Yup. Anyway, wha do you think? Tight fit or looser?"

"Tight, you fucking idiot. Use your ass to your advantage."

"I do," Louis winked.

Zayn rolled his eyes with a slight grin. "What colour are you going for?"

"I don't know, man. My plan is to go in and buy whatever I like. How about you?"

"I think I'll just wear something basic. You know, black suit, white shirt."

"Can't believe you got Perrie back, man. She better treat you right this time, though." Louis warned.

"I trust her."

"Then so do I," Louis said as he entered the store.

He tried on countless colours, fits, styles, and naturally, he liked none of them.

"Fuck," Louis whined.

"Don't stress, there's another suit store upstairs. Just go in and try on something you'd never usually wear."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, sometimes that's what works best."

So, Louis tried on a pastel pink suit, then a pastel blue with ruffles before Zayn decided to stop using his misery for pleasure.

"Lou, I said pick something _you_ wouldn't normally wear, not something _no one_ would ever wear."

"Like what, Zayn?" Louis asked, exasperated.

So Zayn picked out a few suits he thought would suit Louis. One, your average dark blue suit, another, a more casual option with a button-up shirt and no tie underneath, and the last, an all black suit.

Louis tried them all on, and when he put the final one on, he didn't want to take it off. It was a tight fit around his waist, and had an almost silky black shirt underneath. 

"Lou, don't tell Harry I said this, but I'd turn gay for you in that suit."

"And what about out of the suit?"

"Hm...maybe a little bi. But with the suit? Definitely gay. You ass looks really good. You look like you're about to go to some kind of music award or something."

So, they bought the suit.

***

Right, so the prom is in 2 days. It starts at 8, so what are we doing, having dinner first?" Harry asked Louis on their walk home.

Louis squeezed Harry's hand. "I'd love that. Pick me up at 6, handsome."

"You gonna tell me what you're wearing yet?"

"Absolutely not, Styles."

***

And so, that Friday, Harry picked Louis up at 6:05PM. When he didn't show up at 5:50, Louis freaked out a bit. Then even more at 5:57. With no Harry at bang on 6:00, Louis was pacing, texting Zayn, Liam and Niall, because what if Harry decided to go with someone with a better quiff than Louis. This is why, when Harry showed up at 6:05, with a bunch of roses, Louis couldn't remember ever feeling more relieved in his life. Harry was wearing a silky light blue shirt (with a few buttons undone, obviously) underneath a black blazer, with matching tight black trousers. 

"Babe, I want to jump on you so bad, but you're holding roses, my suit is super tight, and I don't want to ruin yours either. But you look really fucking hot right now, by the way."

"I'm no Louis Tomlinson, holy shit, look at you. How the fuck did you get a suit so tight?" Harry grinned. He put the roses down and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. "You look really hot tonight."

"What about every other night?" Louis teased as he laced his arms around Harry's neck.

"Every other night, day, morning and afternoon, you look hot, but right now, you look like a sexy prince."

"Ooooooh, scandalous."

"Boys! Louis, Harry, come outside quickly, it's picture time!" Jay called.

"Ready?" Louis asked, smile ever present.

"How's my hair?" Harry joked.

"Curly and fabulous."

They walked outside into the garden, and Jay said,

"Harry, you look amazing! It's so good to see you!" She gave him a big hug as Fizzy said,

"Louis, you look less ugly than usual."

"Harry thinks I look hot," he winked.

"Eeeeeewwwwww," Daisy and Phoebe, the youngest twins said.

Louis introduced Harry to the twins, who loved him straight away. 

"Harry, why'd you pick someone like Louis? You could find someone actually hot," Fizzy joked.

"I tried to find someone else, but no one else wanted," Harry responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, because I hunted them down threatened them."

"Boys, Fizzy, enough teasing, more photos."

They did all the typical prom photos, a kiss on the cheek, and some silly ones too before Louis rushed them out of the door.

"Fucking finally," he sighed.

Harry gave him a kiss before opening his door and walking round to the drivers side of the car.

"By the way, I told my parents we're staying at Zayn's tonight."

"Oh? Okay, does he know?" Louis asked, confused.

"Were not going to Zayn's." Harry told him.

"What? Then why did you tell your parents we are?"

"Because I have a hotel room."

It took Louis a moment to realise what he meant. "Okay, I'll let my mum know we're at Zayn's. Does he know to cover for us?"

"Yup, he even gave me condoms. Not that I wasn't prepared," Harry said as he took his eyes from the road for a moment to wink at Louis.

Louis was beaming like an idiot. "You're probably the best boyfriend on the planet."

"I better be," smirked Harry.

At dinner, Louis and Harry played 'Who Can Seduce the Waitress Quicker?' which Louis had a slight disadvantage in, being gay. As expected, Harry won, and she left her number on the table for him. 

"Lou, were you even trying?"

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!"

"You asked her where she got her shoes from," Harry laughed.

"Do you think her gaydar works?"

"Honestly, if you hadn't have flirted with me so hard when we first met, I wouldn't have known you're gay."

"You flirted too!"

"Clearly, I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

They both laughed their way into the prom, danced loads, slow-danced to "The Way You Look Tonight," threw carrots at people as they walked past them standing by the food table and were voted the hottest couple. At the end of the night, Harry and Louis ran to the car, sped off to the hotel, and ran in through the doors, through the halls and into their room. Harry threw their bag onto the bed, and Louis suddenly came to a realisation.

"H, what am I gonna wear tomorrow?"

"My clothes."

"That's fucking hot."

"You're fucking hot."

Harry found some condoms in the bag and threw them at Louis like a child making pew pew noises.

"At least we know we have enough for, like, a round 10."

"I'm up for it," Harry winked.

They didn't go 10 times, but they did go twice. 

***

Louis woke up to Harry making breakfast in their small hotel room kitchen, and Harry woke up to Louis' face 2 centimetres from his own. 

"Morning," Louis said huskily.

"You're wearing my shirt," Harry said stunned.

"Yeah. It smells like you."

"Up for round three?"

"I mean, I'm not hungry."

***  
And for now, Louis and Harry had it easy, but in the long run, relationships require hard work. But sometimes, all you need is love.

***

A/N: **_THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL_**. HEEYYYY EVERYONE!!!! IF YOU MADE IT THROUGH THANK YOU SO SO MUCH I'VE HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS AND I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU READING AND LEAVING KUDOS. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND I LOVE HER SHE'S STUNNING. OKAY LOVE YOU FOLLOW MY TWITTER @LOUISAND28 BYEE XXXXX

 


End file.
